Sad Christmas
by MGHSHour
Summary: The Care Bears Help A Sad Little Girl Named Jessica


Sad Christmas

Jessica was sitting in her room sadly, crying quietly because her parents died and ended up in an orphanage, it was a couple days after Thanksgiving, it was still November, she was a 6 year old girl with black hair, blue eyes, white jersey and blue overalls with red shoes on her feet.

"You sound sad". said Wish Bear

"I Am". said Jessica.

"We can help you get a new family" said Cheer Bear.

"OK" said Jessica sadly.

After Jessica blew her nose and wiped her tears away, Jessica went to the bathroom and ran away from the orphanage.

That afternoon Jessica went to the park met Secret Bear and Friend Bear.

"Hi" said Friend Bear.

"What's up" said Jessica sadly.

"You sound sad" said Friend Bear.

"I Am". said Jessica.

Jessica walked from the park, then Jessica was given a ride in a cloud car to Care-A-Lot

The other care bears met Jessica.

Jessica started to cheer up.

Jessica know how good it was to make friends, her sadness was over.

Jessica played in care-a-lot with her new friends

"Good News, Jessica" said Cheer Bear

Jessica was going to have a big family with aunts, uncles, new parents, new grandparents and maybe siblings and cousins.

The other care bears congratulated her.

Jessica met Braveheart Lion and Playful Heart Monkey.

"You're welcome to stay at the forest of feelings, for as long as you like". said Braveheart Lion

"Thanks, but the sooner I leave the better". said Jessica.

Men were stealing toys and clothee because they were casted by an evil spirit.

The care bear cousins join them to head to earth.

It started snowing and Jessica wore her winter wear with earmuffs and hat

Ir was still November.

Jessica started to catch a cold.

Lotsa heart Elephant and the other cousins helped build a fire for Jessica.

Jessica was warm, then one of the thieves put out the fire then Jessica got cold again.

Snow was falling fiercely.

That night Jessica stayed at a hotel for free courtesy of the staff of the hotel.

Jessica watched TV from 5 pm till midnight.

"I am sure Jessica is safe and warm at the hotel". Said Wish Bear.

Braveheart Lion and Lotsa Heart Elephant called on the other cousins and Jessica was needed to help the others.

The people of the city gave Jessica a bike which was pink with ribbons on the handle bars and a basket in front with her name on it.

Jessica helped the care bears and care bear cousins.

"Good to see you" said Friend Bear to Jessica.

"Thanks" said Jessica.

Jessica still had the key Secret Bear and Friend Bear gave Jessica.

"I wouldn't lose that key for nothing" said Jessica.

Jessica then helped the other care bears.

Jessica then closed the book and put it in the fire and it was burnt.

The evil spirit was a woman.

"I wanted to make your Christmas sad" said the evil Woman.

"Now all you get is a long rest, in jail" said Jessica angrily

The Police arrested the evil woman.

"We ruin children's Christmases" said one man.

"This is going to cost you and your friends 100 years in the slammer". said Jessica angrily

The men were arrested.

Jessica helped the care bears and care bear cousins solve the rest of the mystery.

The stolen toys were returned to the stores they were stolen from.

Jessica rode her bike with a wagon attached to the back with a man in the wagon

"Get me outta here" shouted the man.

"You're staying put until we get you to the police station.

he man was thrown in jail and Jessica rode her bike back to the park.

another man was there

"You can take a ride in the red wagon to the police station". said Jessica angrily.

Jessica rode her bike to the police station and the man was put behind bars.

"They're all yours, officer" said Jessica.

she brought another man who stole

"I have a slammer waiting for you" said the sheriff angrily.

The police thanked Jessica and gave her Christmas presents.

Jessica knew not to open them until Christmas morning.

the last man was at the park

"We're going to take a little ride to the police station" said the sheriff angrily.

The last man was arrested.

Jessica returned to the hotel and a family was waiting for her.

"Those idiots will never steal again" said Jessica's new father.

"And they have 100 years of hard labor, courtesy of the state pen" said Jessica.

The family headed to their new house.

The police arrested the last of the villains.

The headline read "EVIL SPIRIT AND CREW CAPTURED! CHRISTMAS SAVED BY JESSICA AND THE CARE BARS AND CARE BEAR COUSINS!"

The crew was sentenced to death and burnt to ashes, dust and burnt sand an was put in hell.

Jessica slept and awaited Christmas morning.

The next morning Jessica got a lot of toys, clothes and other presents.

Jessica found the family she wanted so very much and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
